memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah April
Starfleet (retired) |occupation = Chief medical officer Doctor Inventor |status = Active |datestatus = 2270 |mstatus = Married |spouse = Robert April |actor = Nichelle Nichols (voice) }} Doctor Sarah April was a 23rd century Human Female who served as the first chief medical officer aboard the , under the command of her husband, Robert April from 2245 to 2250. ( ) Biography At some point during her life, Sarah would join Starfleet and in 2245, would be assigned to the as the chief medical officer under the command of Robert April. The two would eventually fall in love and get married. , Sarah April was born around 2200.}} As Enterprise s CMO, Dr. April was something of a pioneer, designing a number of new procedures and medical instruments, largely out of her own necessity. As of 2270, many of her innovations were still used in starship sickbays. She and her husband were traveling to Babel for the Ambassador-at-Large's retirement party when a ship was flying into the Beta Niobe supernova at warp 36. Upon the Enterprise s entry through the supernova, she was also the first to notice the strange time-reversing properties of the reverse universe; her Capellan flower, which only moments before had been dying, had bloomed anew. When she, Robert, and the crew of the Enterprise found themselves growing biologically younger, she looked after the "children" while Robert took command of the ship once more. After returning to their universe again, she expressed a desire to live her life over again, but Robert talked her out of it, saying that such a chance an opportunity was for those whose lives were unfulfilled. He didn't believe they could possibly improve on what they had already been to each other, a statement which elicited a kiss from her. ( ) Key dates *2245–2250: Chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise Memorable quotes "Captain Kirk, the Capellan flower." "I'm sure Captain Kirk has other problems besides your flower, dear." "You don't understand. Before we entered this universe it was about to die and-and now it's in full bloom again." "How is that possible?" "It's as if it were growing younger again. I-I can almost feel it while I-I'm holding it." : - Sarah April, Robert April, and James Kirk "Our trip into the negative universe gave it flower a second life. It gave all of us a second life." : - Sarah April to her husband Robert April Appendices Appearances * : Apocrypha In the books and Best Destiny, both written by Diane Carey, Sarah's maiden name is given as Poole. Final Frontier tells the story of how she met Robert. A veterinarian after her Starfleet career initially ended, his dog was a patient of hers and they developed a friendship during their various encounters. They married in 2246. In the Star Trek: Mirror Universe story "Ill Winds", her mirror universe is said to have developed the agonizer. She may either be dead or have never met by 2259 of the alternate reality. External links * * de:Sarah April fr:Sarah April it:Sarah April Category:Humans Category:Medical practitioners Category:Scientists Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel